new_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Dumbo
Dumbo is the main protagonist in the 1941 and 2019 film Dumbo and one of the main protagonists in The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 2 and The Plushy Movie 4-7. Role Lila first appeared to Dumbo. Lila has never saw an elephant with big ears before. Dumbo shows Lila that his big ears has a meaning to it by flying. Lila was impressed. One day, Margaret Burton entered the circus tent without knowing that Dumbo is in there. Margaret feels startled when she heard Dumbo. They talked for awhile, then Margaret shown Dumbo Secondary, which frightens him. One night, Laetitia came to Dumbo, telling him that he must possess Thirstary. He does so, but questions it. Detective Pikachu came into Dumbo's tent. And Dumbo starts to fall in love with Detective Pikachu, which makes Pikachu question it. Does he love Dumbo as well? Joy (Napping Princess) came into the tent after she felt betrayed by Melvin the Martian. Dumbo helps her overcome her trauma. He does a performance in the circus that Joy is really impressed of. But Dumbo, after the performance, found a type of crystal. And inside that crystal is Jirachi, a Pokemon that can make any wishes come true. Jirachi gives Joy the mechanical egg, but no key. So they must go to the Four Realms to get it. So they, along with Kanaria, Hinaichigo and Margaret, goes to the Four Realms. There they first gone to the Realm of Amusement, where they find the Mice and Mother Ginger, torturing them. Then to the Realm of Sweets where they met the Sugar Plum Fairy, who has a plan to overthrow the Realm of Amusement. But, a key needs to be included. They can't find the key in the Four Realms. So after a while, they get captured by General Sweet Mayhem, who takes them to the Sistar System, ruled by Queen Watevra Wata-Nabi. Detective Pikachu has the key, so he gives the key to Dumbo. Now Joy, Dumbo, Jirachi, Kanaria, Hinaichigo and Margaret gotten out of the Sistar System and into the Four Realms. Joy opened the egg and finds a music box. Joy was not expecting a music box. Then they give the Sugar Plum Fairy the key and makes her army of Toy Soldiers. But, she betrays them and puts them into the dungeon. Joy found a way out of the dungeon and they took that way. A mouse came to them and that gave Margaret an idea. They sneak into the palace without Margaret (she's getting an army of mice and Mother Ginger). Morgana joins when he heard that they got captured by the Sugar Plum Fairy. When he saw Dumbo, he didn't notice that he joined the group. But Morgana, as always, foul mouths him and that gets Dumbo upset. But Dumbo told Morgana they have to get to the palace before it's too late. So they sneaked in. Plan failed when Dumbo sneezed and the Toy Soldiers suspects it was them and they start to attack. Whenever they try to escape the castle, they found Sakura instead. They saved her and flee the palace, the Toy Soldiers following them. They attack. Then after the battle, Mary Poppins comes along and they gone into space where they have to defeat the Future Patamon and his army of raptors. Dumbo unwittingly kills the Future Patamon and feels guilt after that. But Patamon tells Dumbo to fight until the very end. Dumbo does so. They go into the Mirror World and fights the Queen of Darkness and Drosselmeyer. But they found out that Yuuko Ichihara is the one that's controlling all the worlds. They attack her until Tenma Tsukamoto defeats the IT. Mary Poppins dies, letting Dumbo receive the Rosa Mystica, to the Rozen Maidens' disbeliefs. Dumbo loses his mother from Thanos's renegade until Detective Pikachu brought back some of the worlds with the Infinity Gauntlet. It is noted that Dumbo knows Noir, this is shown when Dumbo holds the Soldat Watch and met Kirika Yuumura, member of Noir. He's more and willing want to be part of Noir. He is shown to not be scared when needing help from the King of the Monsters, Godzilla. In The Plushy Movie 4: The Case of Pikachu, Dumbo is shown being in love with Detective Pikachu. Dumbo has feelings for him. He did the same to Dumbo. Laetitia tells the Prophecied Ones, including Dumbo, that they must go to the Truth. But first they must receive Firstary, Secondary and Thirstary to accomplish that. In The Plushy Movie: The Truth, The Adjudicator unleashes hell into the world, and they must fight her to the very end. After the battle, Laetitia tells them that they should not have met each other when the worlds has collided. Dumbo gets upset when Detective Pikachu dies. He has a burden for him, then he leaves to go home, to Asia. Others Dumbo's also in LittleBigPlanet 12: Endgame, The Plushy Show, the Plushy Battle Royale series and Plushy Dimensions. Note Dumbo wasn't voiced by anyone in the movies, but he is now voiced by Lara Jill Miller in The Plushy Movie series, LittleBigPlanet 12: Endgame, The Plushy Show, the Plushy Battle Royale series and Plushy Dimensions. Gallery